


Talk it Out

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige





	Talk it Out

Five demons stood in front of you and Sam. With only one blade between the two of you, this wasn't going to go down very well, and you knew that. Sam gave you the blade as he was a more experienced hunter and had memorised the chant to exorcise demons. The two of you started killing the demons, one by one. Until Sam had two surrounding him and you had one trying to kill you. You slashed its arm and it simply smirked at you, as if the blade wasn't hurting it at all. The demon threw a punch but you blocked it and kicked its vessel in the gut. Once it was in enough pain that it had to stop fighting you to recover, you took the opportunity and stabbed it in the chest. Turning the blade, you watched an orange light flash inside the body a few times before it fell limp to the ground.

Sam was laying on the ground with a man leaning on top of him, kneeing him in the chest. His eyes were pure black. There was another, female vessel laying on the ground, dead. You ran over to Sam, right before the demon was about to slash his throat and thrusted the knife through its stomach; an orange light flashing once again before the body fell limp. Sam let his head fall back against the cold, hard floor and let out a sigh. "Thanks, Y/N." You smiled in response, accompanied by a small nod.

You put your arm under his back to help lift him up but he closed his eyes and grunted in pain which made you stop moving instantly. "Where's the pain?" You asked immediately and he nodded towards his right shoulder. "Must be dislocated..." You mumbled to yourself but he heard. He opened his eyes and looked up at you. Giving you a half-hearted smile, he held his wrist up to show you it was broken.

"Just get me to Dean, he can push it back into place." Sam said with a small smile as he got up with your help. Sam and you walked him out of the warehouse and you helped him into the passenger side of the Impala. You sat in the driver's seat and started driving back to the bunker where Dean was. He had been badly injured on the last hunt and Sam made sure he didn't come on this one.

Once the two of you reached the bunker, Dean came out of his room to greet you. When he saw the state Sam was in, he immediately ran to the bathroom, got the first aid kit and ran back to the library where you had sat Sam down. He started by shoving Sam's shoulder back in after counting down from three and giving him a rag to bite down on. Then he moved onto the wrist, which was going to take a while to fix up.

"Hey, Y/N, why don't you go and have a shower?" Dean suggested, seeing how worried you were about Sam. You nodded and mumbled a small, 'yeah' in response, repeating it again and rubbing a hand over your face. You walked off towards the bathroom, emptying your pockets onto the bed on your way. After everything was out, you closed the door, stripped yourself of your clothing and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was attached to your room but also had another entrance on the opposite side, so other people could use it and not walk through your room.

Turning on the hot water, you adjust it until it's the perfect temperature, then step into the shower. Your dirty H/C hair is matted and strewn through it is blood, dirt and various, small rocks. Your hands brush through your hair, mixed with shampoo, cleaning each strand back to its root. The water washes everything out and the floor is turned a dirty brown-red colour. The soft hum of the water on your head could almost put you to sleep, if you weren't so upset at yourself for almost getting Sam killed. You hadn't been on your A-Game and that almost got Sam killed.

You felt a scream erupt from deep within you but you didn't let it out, instead it came out in a more, physical form. A punch, straight into the wall, cracking it and almost going straight through. An obvious dent was in the wall now and the little pieces of the wall that had come loose from the impact were now washed away, down the drain. You leant your back against the wall and slowly lowered yourself down, sliding against the wall on your way down.

"Y/N! Is everything alright in there?" Sam called out from behind the bathroom door. You sighed and looked up towards the door, letting the water drip down your face, back and entire body. Your hair was in tangles, but they were easy to brush out. But the tangles in your hair felt like a pretty accurate representation of how you felt right now. You closed your eyes and answered him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You said slowly, each word had a hint of sadness in it, like a cry for help. But you were too strong to ask for help, even if it wasn't on a hunt and it was something more personal. You were strong, at least you tried to be. You had to be, for yourself and for the boys.

"Just, come out and we can talk." Sam said, ripping you from your thoughts. With a sigh, you turned off the water and got out the shower, your clothes in the bathroom with you. You quickly changed into a black tank top, flannel throw over and a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans. Opening the door, you saw Sam standing, leaning against the wall, waiting for you. Although you were sad, it was nice to see him up and standing again.

"Y/N," He started, then paused. You looked up at him and he gently took hold of your small shoulders. "Are you okay?" He simply asked. Who would've known that would be the question to break you. You closed your eyes to keep tears in, hoping he wouldn't notice your quivering lip but he did. He sat you down on the bed and then sat next to you. "Talk to me, what's wrong?" He asked again, to which you looked up at him, opening your eyes. They were glassy but it made the E/C in them shine.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. You almost died today because of me! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew the reason you were dead was because of me screwing up! Do you know what it would do to be if you died? It would eat me up inside until I went insane, Sam. You mean too damn much to me!" You blurted out, then covered your mouth. Lowering your head, you sighed. Sam lifted your chin with his hand; his touch soft and gentle.

"Y/N, I don't blame you for tonight and you shouldn't blame yourself; I'm fine and so are you. I'd consider that a pretty successful night, wouldn't you?" He spoke softly while staring into your deep E/C eyes. You sighed, knowing he was right and gave him a small nod in response, all while not making eye contact. "Now how about we get ice cream and watch some TV?" He asked, smiling down at you. You looked up and smiled back at him. Standing up with a helping hand from him, the two of you found some ice cream in the freezer and sat down together in front of the television.

"I love you, Sam." You said quietly, not wanting to interrupt the movie but also wanting to let him know that you loved him. You truly and deeply loved Sam, and you knew he loved you too but you still felt the need to tell him, at least one time a day. You never knew if it would be your last day with him and you needed to make the most of it. He looked down at you and smiled, planting a gentle kiss on the top of your head.

"I love you too." He answered back, his chin still resting on your head. The two of you continued watching your movie until Dean and Cas arrived back at the bunker with food. Dean sat, sprawled out on the lounge across from where you and Sam were tangled up together under a blanket. Cas simply took the lounge chair next to Dean and tried to sit as comfortably as possible without making himself look like an idiot.

Eventually, you fell asleep to the sound of Sam's heartbeat and Dean's occasional cheers at the football game they were watching on the TV. Every time that a goal was scored Sam would hold you a bit closer and cover your ears so Dean's chants wouldn't wake you, which they never did. You were asleep in the arms of your boyfriend. Finally able to sleep properly and not worry about him. It was peaceful.


End file.
